B Stands For
by MoroPinky
Summary: New powers come to Blair and her sisters but what will happen next,no one knows


**Moro: Here is a story about new powers my PPG Ocs obtain. I might write a story about this so be on the look out!**

* * *

_B Stands For_

_By: Moro_

Bonnie walked into the bathroom at the house she shared with her sisters and so many other people. She hummed a tune as she locked the door and turned on the hot water in the shower. She set down her tooth paste and toothe brush. She planned to brush her teeth after she was done. She was in such a good mood today but she didn't know why. She giggled momentarily as she set out her night gown.

She then turned to the shower and gasped. Water was floating in bubbles over her. When she gasped though, the water fell to the ground with a big splashed. He soaked the ground, her feet, and her gown. She was in shock though. What was that?

She was about to go and get Blair but then decided to try something. She raised her hand and focused on all the water that had fallen to come ground into a bubbles again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it as best as she could. She opened her eyes and there it was. A smile of victory appeared on her face. She then moved her hand in a swift move and the water flew the door open and hit someone outside.

Bonnie gasped and ran outside to check on him. "I'm so sorry Bomber! Please don't be bad!"

**Bonnie: Water**

* * *

Bloom sat int he living room and stared at the fire in the fireplace. She had been outside only moments ago having a snowball fight with the RowdyPuff Boys. She had to come in though because it was getting dark. Which, she saw a as a stupid reason but now that she think about, she was freezing cold. She groaned and rubbed her hands together to try and create warmth. She decided that she didn't deserve to be this cold because she had help saved the world. That was the conclusion she had come to and she's sticking with it.

As she rubbed harder, it felt like the fire was getting bigger because she was getting hotter. She stopped and looked at the the now very big fire. She stood up and backed up but then thought she was being stupid and put her hands infront of the fire to get warmer. The fire grew bigger as she did this.

She backed up and gasped. Bloom then decided to see if her theory was correct. She moved her hands swiftly up and the fire shot out and landed right in the palm of her hand and it didn't hurt. She smirked. She then threw out a punch and fire shot out and onto the the couch.

She laughed momentarily. She then realized what she had done and began to run around for a bucket of water.

**Bloom: Fire**

* * *

Breach sat in her room reading a book. She was halfway through with it and was enjoying it so far. She smiled as one of her favorite characters blasted her least favorite character. She cheered to herself then continued to read. Her thoughts were full of nothing but happiness today. She had a long conversation with Bronze and she enjoyed it. She wasn't sure if he enjoyed it but she did and that's all that really mattered to her.

Her thoughts were in La La Land as her hair suddenly began to lift upward slightly. She then began to float on a twirling ball of air. She then read somethign that she had been hoping to read through the whole story and cheer and punched her fists in the air. Suddenly the ball grew really huge and Breach was lifted up and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" She yelled. She then looked down and gasped. The ball disappeared and she fell back on her bed. She huffed. Then smirked. She knew what this was. She raised her hands and twirled one over the top of the other. Soon, a very fast twirlking ball of air appeared in her hand. She laughed and threw it out her window to who knows where.

**Breach: Air**

* * *

Babette was outside looking for a Christmas tree. She wanted a big one but not too big. It also had to be a nice shade of green. it could not be too green and she would not go with a sickly yellowish tree. No way. The tree had to be perfect. Or else she would have failed her whole family.

Plus, there was a Christmas tree contest and Vick had entered it and she had to beat that girl.

"I will beat you Vick!" Babette called out. Her anger had quickly taken over and she slammed her foot into the ground and then punched the air. She then heard a boom. She opened her eyes to see that the tree that was infront of her a few moments ago had fallen down. She stood confused then decided to repeat what she did to see what happened. She stomped on the ground and a huge chunk of earth came out infront of her. She then punched like she had before and the chunk went into a another tree.

Babette gasped. "What is this? I don't remember having this power." She then raised her hands upward and a block of earth came infront of her. She smiled and focused again. Suddenly, a whole shield came around her to protect her from outside forces.

**Babette: Earth**

* * *

Blair was asleep in her bed that night. She had heard her sisters talk at dinner about these new powers they had discovered. How come Blair didn't have a new power? Was she just there? Babette was the most powerful one. Breach was the smart one. Bonnie was the kind and caring one. Bloom was the determined one who never gave up. What was Blair? She was told she was the leader. The voice of reason. The special one.

She groaned and rolled on her side in her sleep. She then began to dream. Her dream at first were only about random thoughts. She need to get a glass of water. She also had to clean her room tomorrow. She also had to finish that report that their teacher had assigned to her.

Suddenly, she was in total darkness. However, she was glowing a shade of pink. She was immensely confused. Where was she? She called out to her sisters but no one came. And she knew no one would come to her rescue. Suddenly, she was in her classroom. It was her first day and everyone was staring at her. She wished she was invisible. She really did because she hated attention.

Suddenly, no one was looking at her. She waved her hand infront of the teacher's face but she didn't say anything. She was confused. Then the classroom brokwn away infront of her and she was left standing on a small platform.

_Focus Blair. Use your power._

Blair had no ida who said that but she didn't dare question. She focused hard on for platforms to form infront of her. Soon, there were platforms there and she began tor un on them. She then focused on her hand and made pink energy flow from her hand and grab a bag of chips that was floating far off. She pulled them back to her and smiled as she took one and ate it.

_Excellent._

Suddenly, the pink glow on her grew and she gasped and became terrified. She felt a surge in her body. She then released a breath that she didn't knew she was holding as she layed on her side. She looked around and she was back in her room. She had woken up. She groaned brushed a strand of white and pink hair out- Wait! White and pink?

Blair grabbed the strand and again and stared at it in shock. There was streak of light pink hair in her white hair now. But how? She then looked up around her room. She raised her hand and pink energy formed a shield infront of her. She gasped. Then smiled. Then grabbed the pink streal that hung in her hair beside her right eye. She knew she would be left out. But what were these powers for?

**Blair: Pure Energy**


End file.
